An electrophoretic display medium capable of displaying prescribed text or image is well known in the art. this type of electrophoretic display medium, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-215798, has electrodes formed on a display surface side in a shape corresponding to the prescribed text or image, and an electrode provided on the non-display surface side. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes on the display surface side and the electrode on the non-display surface side, charged color particles move toward the display surface side, generating a display corresponding to shape of the electrode.
In recent years, there has been increasing demand for a more convenient method of manufacturing these electrophoretic display medium. When producing this type of display medium, it is necessary to provide an electrode shaped to conform to text or image being displayed. Methods known in the art for producing transparent electrodes used in this electrophoretic display medium include a vacuum deposition method for evaporating conductive particles in a vacuum and depositing the evaporated matter on a substrate, sputtering methods using oxide or metal targets, and the like. However, these methods require strict control of ambient atmosphere during film formation and are costly. In addition to these methods, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-215798 proposes a method of forming a film in order to form an electrode using a film containing conductive particles to transfer a conductive particle-containing layer onto a substrate.